starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gial Ackbar
|nace=Antes del 50 ABY''Líneas de Sangre'' |muere=34 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico ubica los eventos de la película [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] en el 34 DBY. Como [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] continúa inmediatamente después de los eventos de El Despertar de la Fuerza, se puede suponer que tiene lugar en el mismo año. Raddus, Sistema Oetchi''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil |especie=Mon calamari |genero=Masculino |altura=1.8 metros |pelo= |ojos=Naranja |piel=Marrón moteado |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Monarquía de Mon Cala **Guardia Mon Calamari *República Galáctica *Alianza para Restaurar la República[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] **Flota de la Alianza **Alto Mando de la AlianzaStar Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República *Resistencia[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] **Alto Mando de la ResistenciaStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual **Mando de la Flota de la ResistenciaStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual **Armada de la Resistencia |maestros= |aprendices= }} Gial Ackbar fue un veterano soldado mon calamari y un líder revolucionario durante las Guerras Clon, la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y el conflicto entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. A lo largo de sus sesenta años de servicio, Ackbar fue considerado como un brillante estratega. Ackbar fue capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari durante las Guerras Clon y luchó en la Batalla de Mon Cala, en la que ayudó a asegurar el ascenso del Príncipe Lee-Char a Rey de Mon Cala y a repeler a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Tras el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, Ackbar se convirtió en uno de los mejores comandantes de la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, emergiendo como símbolo de la lucha contra las políticas de subyugación de los no-humanos del Imperio. Su presencia atrajo a Mon Cala a dar soporte a la Alianza, proporcionando cruceros estelares Mon Calamari a la Flota de la Alianza. Desde la nave de mando Hogar Uno, Ackbar actuó como líder de la flota rebelde durante la Batalla de Endor, en la que la Alianza destruyó con éxito la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y durante la cual se produjo la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. Tras la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza fundó la Nueva República. Ackbar se convirtió en el Gran Almirante de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República y la condujo a su victoria sobre el Imperio durante la Batalla de Jakku. Cuando terminó la batalla de Jakku, el Imperio huyó a las Regiones Desconocidas y Ackbar se retiró a Mon Cala. En el 34 DBY, la emergente amenaza de la Primera Orden, que se alzó de las cenizas del Imperio, llevó a la princesa Leia Organa a formar la Resistencia sin el apoyo de la República, que estaba ciega ante el auge de la Primera Orden. Organa, la general de la Resistencia, sacó a Ackbar de su retiro para que sirviera en la Resistencia. Él regresó con el cargo de Gran Almirante y sirvió en la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, donde ayudó a supervisar la batalla para destruir la superarma de la Primera Orden conocida como la Base Starkiller. Ackbar estuvo más tarde presente en el puente de la nave insignia de la Resistencia, la Raddus, mientras la Resistencia evacuaba D'Qar. Sin embargo, el puente fue atacado cuando la Primera Orden siguió el rastro de la flota tras salir del hiperespacio. Como resultado, el puente explotó y Ackbar murió en el proceso. Biografía Vida temprana Gial Ackbar nació en el planeta acuático Mon Cala durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Mon Cala era parte de la República, gobernada por el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, y Ackbar eventualmente se alistó a la Guardia Mon Calamari, cuyo cometido era proteger a la monarquía y dignatarios de Mon Cala. Con el paso del tiempo, Ackbar ascendió hasta convertirse en el capitán de la guardia, pasando a ser el asesor militar del gobernante del planeta oceánico. Guerras Clon Capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari El rey Yos Kolina gobernó Mon Cala durante las Guerras Clon entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica. Cuando Kolina fue asesinado por el separatista Riff Tamson, la guerra llegó a Mon Cala. Los miembros de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, liderada por Nossor Ri, aprovecharon el crimen para provocar una guerra civil en el planeta, oponiéndose al heredero legítimo al trono, el joven príncipe Lee-Char. Ackbar, como capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari, pasó a ser el protector de Lee-Char. Pronto se celebró una reunión en la capital de Mon Cala, donde el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala asistieron en calidad de representantes de la República. Sin embargo, los quarren solicitaron que Tamson estuviera también presente en la reunión como representante de los separatistas. Los quarren afirmaron que no querían a Lee-Char como rey porque era demasiado joven y carecía de experiencia. A medida que el debate avanzaba, quedó claro que lo que los quarrens querían era un rey quarren, no Mon calamari. Lee-Char aseguró a los quarrens que se dedicaría a servir por igual a ambas especies, pero Tamson le ordenó callar. Ackbar intervino y recordó al karkarodon que solamente era un mero observador de la confederación. Nossor Ri afirmó poco después que las negociaciones habían terminado, y los quarrens abandonaron la reunión. Ackbar, Skywalker y Amidala informaron al Consejo Jedi, y específicamente al Maestro Jedi Yoda, a bordo de una fragata de la República, donde Ackbar afirmó ante el Consejo que una guerra civil era inevitable en Mon Cala. Yoda, con el objetivo de mantener la alianza entre Mon Cala y la República, envió al planeta una compañía de soldados clon SCUBA, al Jedi Kit Fisto y a la Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Ackbar entonces se reunió con la senadora de Mon Cala, Meena Tills, quien encomendó oficialmente a Ackbar proteger a Lee-Char durante la batalla que se avecinaba. Ackbar, sin embargo, consideró inadecuado dejar al príncipe en el campo de batalla, puesto que era inexperto en combate, aunque reconoció que según la tradición de Mon Cala, el monarca del planeta debía liderar a las tropas en combate. Después, Lee-Char se dirigió a las tropas, afirmando que no creía que los quarren fueran a atacarles, pero antes de acabar su discurso, un ejército de quarrens atacó a los Mon calamari junto a numerosos acuadroides separatistas. Ackbar y Skywalker, reagruparon sus fuerzas para defender la ciudad, y Ackbar además, cumplió las órdenes de Tills y llevó al príncipe hasta el frente de batalla. Ackbar entonces lideró a las tropas y les instó a no permitir que los separatistas invadieran su planeta natal. Cuando los refuerzos de la República llegaron, Ackbar volvió junto al príncipe y le entregó una arma, pidiéndole que se ganara el respeto de su pueblo. Lee-Char, siguiendo la sabiduría de Ackbar, obedeció y entró en combate. Poco después, las fuerzas enemigas se retiraron y Ackbar informó a los Jedi de que habían ganado el primer asalto. Tills, penando que habían derrotado completamente a los separatistas, pidió a Lee-Char que emitiera un dictamen ordenando a los separatistas que se rindieran. Ackbar negó haber ganado la guerra, y a continuación, decenas de medusas hidroides descendieron a la ciudad. Las aparentemente invencibles medusas, comenzaron a electrocutar con sus tentáculos a las fuerzas aliadas de Lee-Char, y pronto llegaron droides de nuevo. Ackbar dijo al príncipe que era momento de retirarse. Así, todo el mundo se retiró hasta llegar a unas cuevas. Una vez allí, Lee-Char expresó la creencia de que su padre habría estado disgustado con él por su fracaso durante los eventos de ese día. Ackbar, sin embargo, aseguró al joven príncipe de que Kolina habría estado orgulloso de su hijo. Guerra Civil en Mon Cala Mientras se reagrupaban en las cuevas, el Consejo Jedi contactó con Ackbar para acordar el envío de más tropas. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a un acuerdo, la señal del Consejo fue interceptada; dejando a Ackbar y a los demás inseguros acerca de si el Consejo enviaría más refuerzos. Ackbar y Skywalker coincidieron en que posiblemente iban a recibir más tropas, pero Lee-Char creía que las tropas llegarían demasiado tarde como para hacer frente a la confederación. Asumiendo el mando, Lee-Char ideó un modo de escapar del planeta, consistente en llegar hasta una fragata de la República situada sobre la superficie del océano de Mon Cala para viajar así hasta Coruscant. Siguiendo el plan, Ackbar, Lee-Char, los Jedi y la senadora Tills ascendieron hasta la superficie del planeta. Un grupo de enemigos se interpuso en su camino, por lo que Fisto se detuvo para contener a los enemigos. No obstante, antes de poder llegar hasta ella, la nave de la República fue destruida. Skywalker aconsejó a Ackbar y a los demás agarrarse a los restos de la nave para caer hasta las profundidades de Mon Cala a mayor velocidad. Mientras descendían, Ackbar propuso dividirse en dos grupos para hacer dudar a los separatistas acerca de la verdadera localización del príncipe. Lee-Char estuvo de acuerdo, y Ackbar le pidió que tuviese cuidado, ya que era la última esperanza de Mon Calamari. Luego, Ackbar se agrupó con las senadoras Amidala y Tills, y con Anakin Skywalker, y se dispuso a sabotear una antena de comunicaciones. Al llegar a la antena de comunicaciones, Skywalker empleó la Fuerza para derribarla mientras Ackbar le defendía de varios acuadroides. Tras completar con éxito su misión, el grupo se retiró. No obstante, Riff Tamson dedujo correctamente que sus enemigos habían saboteado la antena de comunicaciones porque esperaban refuerzos de la República. Entonces, lanzó otro ataque durante el cual Ackbar y otros soldados trataron de distraer a los separatistas para que no buscaran al príncipe. Ackbar y los demás pronto fueron rodeados por medusas hidroides, pero fueron salvados cuando llegó un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] de la República, que iba repleto de guerreros gungan liderados por Jar Jar Binks procedentes de Naboo. Los gungans atacaron a los separatistas usando sus armas tradicionales -los boomas- y, usando su tecnología de plasma, ahuyentaron a las medusas hidroides, a los acuadroides y a los quarren; liberando a Ackbar, Tills y Skywalker, uniéndose a la batalla. Una [[Nave de asalto clase Tridente|nave de asalto clase Tridente]] entró en escena y empezó a girar sobre sí misma, creando un remolino que atrapó a combatientes de ambos bandos. Ackbar, agarró a Skywalker y lo empujó hasta la nave, de modo que el Jedi pudo dañarla, haciéndola caer. Sin embargo, las tropas de la República, desorientadas, fueron capturadas por los separatistas. Ackbar, sus tropas y los clones fueron llevados a un campo de prisioneros situado en el suelo oceánico, mientras que Skywalker, Amidala y Fisto fueron interrogados personalmente por Tamson. Tano y el príncipe, sin embargo, lograron eludir su captura, y Lee-Char pensó en unir a todas sus fuerzas con los quarren para expulsar de Mon Cala a Tamson y a sus droides. Por eso, se infiltró en el campo de prisioneros donde Ackbar estaba detenido y le pidió consejo. Ackbar y Tills se pusieron contentos al saber que el príncipe seguía vivo, y se mostraron confusos cuando Lee-Char les contó su plan de unir de nuevo a los quarren y a los Mon calamari para expulsar a los separatistas de Mon Cala. Ackbar quedó impactado por la disposición del príncipe para aliarse con quienes asesinaron a su padre, el rey, pero Lee-Char respondió que quien había asesinado a su padre había sido Tamson. Tano añadió que ya había visto en anteriores ocasiones al Conde Dooku manipulando a la población de determinados planetas para instigar una guerra civil, y el príncipe informó de que buscaría al quarren Nossor Ri y le haría ver la realidad. Ackbar aceptó el plan de Lee-Char y preparó a las tropas para una nueva batalla. Lee-Char dijo a Ackbar que cuando un quarren atacase a los separatistas, él y sus tropas también debían atacar. De repente, varios droides aparecieron y pusieron al príncipe bajo arresto, quien no opuso resistencia para así ser llevado ante Tamson y Nossor Ri, con quien pretendía negociar. Contraataque Más tarde, Lee-Char fue condenado a muerte por Tamson, quien ordenó que todos sus prisioneros fuesen llevados ante la población de Mon Cala para ser ejecutados en público. Varios karkarodones aliados de Tamson rodearon al príncipe mientras Tamson leía una lista de crímenes que Lee-Char había cometido contra el estado separatista. Mientras tanto, Ackbar y el resto de prisioneros observaron la ejecución. Pronto, un quarren proporcionó a Ackbar un arma y así, Ackbar supo que el plan de aliar a los Mon calamari con los quarren había funcionado. Poniéndose de acuerdo con Nossor Ri, Ackbar y los quarren abrieron fuego contra las fuerzas separatistas mientras el resto de Mon calamari recogían armas para unirse a la lucha. Ackbar lideró a un gran número de sus fuerzas personalmente, mientras Lee-Char lideraba a las demás. Finalmente, el príncipe asesinó a Riff Tamson, y los separatistas fueron expulsados de Mon Cala. Ackbar, los Jedi y Ri se acercaron a Lee-Char para felicitarle por su labor. Poco tiempo después, Ackbar asistió a la coronación de Lee-Char como rey de Mon Cala, tal como lo había sido antes su padre. Ackbar estuvo a la derecha del trono ceremonial, atestiguando como Ri ofrecía la lealtad de los quarren al Rey Lee-Char y cómo el rey a su vez ofrecía su lealtad a toda la población de Mon Cala. Guerra Civil Galáctica En el 19 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine instauró el Imperio Galáctico y se proclamó Emperador. Ackbar no dio soporte al nuevo régimen totalitario y con el tiempo, acabó uniéndose a la Alianza para Restaurar la República, convirtiéndose en uno de sus líderes. Tras la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio descubrió que los rebeldes tenían una base en el Templo Massassi de Yavin 4, y decidieron atacarla. Ackbar estaba entre los líderes rebeldes encargados de coordinar a la flota y dirigir la evacuación de la base. Ackbar ayudó a organizar a las tropas y reunir los suministros del planeta para evacuarlos. Un tiempo después, Ackbar envió a Luke Skywalker a una misión en Rodia para abrir una nueva línea de abastecimiento para la Rebelión. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, las fuerzas rebeldes consiguieron bombardear un puesto de suministros imperial en Imdaar y lograron atacar también un astillero en Kuat. Ackbar informó a Leia Organa de estos eventos poco después. Ackbar guió a dos soldados rebeldes mientras se encontraban en el mundo desértico de Tatooine. Les dio órdenes vía holograma y les informó de la presencia de varios AT-ST en el área. También envió suministros alimenticios y médicos, así como armas, a su localización. Cuando la presencia imperial fue derrotada, Ackbar envió a un equipo de rescate para ayudar a los soldados. Batalla de Endor thumb|250px|Ackbar durante la Batalla de Endor.Ackbar fue uno de los comandantes de la Batalla de Endor, tiempo alrededor del cual ya era almirante de la Flota Rebelde. Gial estuvo presente en una reunión previa a la batalla en la que explicó el plan según el cual los rebeldes atacarían a la Estrella de la Muerte. Ackbar detalló como un equipo terrestre liderado por Han Solo iría a la superficie de la luna de Endor y destruiría un escudo deflector mientras un escuadrón de cazas guiado por Lando Calrissian entraría en la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruiría desde dentro. Él comandó la flota desde el puente de su nave, Hogar Uno. Cuando la batalla empezó, notó que habían caído en una trampa y que el Imperio los estaba conduciendo hacia su propia derrota. Ackbar se mostró reticente a proseguir con la batalla tras ver que la Estrella de la Muerte ya estaba operativa, en contra de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Sin embargo, Lando Calrissian le convenció de no hacer eso. Cuando el escuadrón de Han Solo hubo destruido el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte, Ackbar se hizo cargo de la flota imperial mientras Calrissian y sus cazas, junto a Wedge Antilles, entraban en la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruían. Ackbar además, hizo énfasis en concentrar todo su fuego contra el Ejecutor, que finalmente también fue destruido. Nueva República Rebelión en Akiva A pesar de la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en Endor, continuaron luchando, lanzando la Operación: Ceniza, un plan de contingencia ordenado póstumamente por el Emperador Palpatine. A lo largo de los tres meses siguientes a la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde se reorganizó oficialmente en la Nueva República, continuando defendiéndose de los ataques imperiales. Como Almirante, Ackbar comandó la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República en su campaña contra los remanentes del Imperio. En su tiempo libre, Ackbar agudizó su mente practicando kar-shak contra soldados de asalto simulados. La campaña militar de Ackbar contra el Imperio fue apoyada por un misterioso informante imperial conocido como el Operador, quien le proporcionó inteligencia acerca de los movimientos imperiales. Mientras Ackbar practicaba con su kar-shak, fue visitado por Ardin Deltura, quien informó al Almirante de que el capitán Wedge Antilles había dejado de comunicarse con ellos tras explorar Raydonia. Ackbar ordenó a Deltura que enviase exploradores a cinco planetas cercanos incluyendo Mustafar, Geonosis, Dermos, Akiva y Tatooine. Como precaución, Ackbar ordenó a Deltura enviar a dos exploradores a Akiva. Entonces, Deltura le informó de que habían recibido nueva información del Operador. Cuando Ackbar expresó su sorpresa de que Ensign tuviera acceso a información clasificada, Deltura le aseguró que la comandante Kyrsta Agate le había dado permiso. Deltura envió a dos Alas-A a Akiva, pero las naves fueron derribadas por el Destructor Estelar comandado por la Almirante Rae Sloane. El Imperio estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de emergencia en el planeta y Antilles había sido capturado por las fuerzas imperiales de allí. Tras la pérdida de las naves, el Almirante Ackbar se reunió con varios líderes de la Nueva República y oficiales vía holograma incluyendo a la comandante Agate, el capitán Saff Melor, el General Crix Madine y la recién nombrada Canciller Suprema Mon Mothma. Cuando Agate sugirió que podían confiar en el Operador, Ackbar advirtió de que la Batalla de Endor les había enseñado que el Imperio era hábil al jugar a largo plazo. Melor sugirió enviar una flota a Akiva, y Mothma urgió a la precaución para evitar crear la impresión de que la Nueva República era una invasora. Mientras Melor y Mothma debatían los beneficios de ayudar a un planeta estratégicamente marginal como Akiva, Ackbar se puso del lado de Mothma e instó a sus camaradas a estar preparados ante las trampas imperiales. Entonces preguntó al General Madine si podía enviar a un pequeño equipo de ataque de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Nueva República para investigar Akiva. Madine respondió que eso era posible y Ackbar aceptó enviar a un pequeño grupo a Akiva. El equipo fue atacado por el Imperio, pero uno de sus miembros, el sargento Jom Barell, sobrevivió y jugó un papel en la posterior rebelión en Akiva. Ackbar fue informado del ataque contra el grupo de Barell por Ensign Deltura y Niriian. Durante una reunión, Antilles consiguió liberarse durante un breve tiempo y enviar una transmisión de emergencia a Ackbar, explicando su situación. Como respuesta, Ackbar preparó una flota de ataque para eliminar la presencia imperial en Akiva. Ackbar asignó a la comandante Agate para liderar el ataque. La flota destruyó dos Destructores Estelares mientras la piloto de la Nueva República Norra Wexley, su hijo Temmin y una pequeña célula rebelde originada en el alzamiento superaban al destacamento imperial del planeta. Akiva se convirtió así en uno de los primeros mundos del Borde Exterior en unirse a la Nueva República. La victoria de Ackbar en Akiva fue apoyada por el Operador, quien envió información acerca de la posición orbital de los Destructores Estelares. A pesar de que la información resultó útil, Ackbar no confió del todo en el Operador, quien más tarde resultó ser el Almirante imperial Gallius Rax. Un mes después, Ackbar condecoró con una medalla a Norra Wexley por su servicio al rescatar a Antilles y ayudar a la Nueva República a liberar Akiva del Imperio. Comandando la Flota Estelar En el 5 DBY, el ahora Almirante de la flota Ackbar lideró a la flota estelar de la Nueva República en su campaña contra los remanentes del Imperio Galáctico. Aunque el trabajo de Ackbar a menudo le llevaba al espacio, el Almirante todavía visitaba el planeta capital de la Nueva República, Chandrila, para consultar asuntos con la Canciller Suprema Mon Mothma y otros líderes. En uno de esos viajes, Ackbar conoció a la piloto de la Nueva República Norra Wexley en los jardines de Ciudad Hanna. Él le ordenó cesar su misión de rescatar al desaparecido Han Solo y proseguir con la caza de objetivos imperiales. Norra rechazó cumplir la orden y se dio de baja de su puesto en la Flota de la Nueva República. Ella, su hijo Temmin Wexley, el droide de combate B1 Señor Huesos, el antiguo imperial Sinjir Rath Velus, la cazarrecompensas zabrak Jas Emari, y el soldado de la Nueva República Jom Barell se embarcaron en la búsqueda de Han Solo. Durante una reunión posterior con la Canciller Mothma y sus consejeros, Ackbar opinó que la Nueva República no estaba haciendo lo suficiente para recuperar los antiguos sistemas imperiales para sumarlos a la Nueva República. Mothma se mostró de acuerdo y aceptó emprender una campaña para sumar más mundos a la República dándoles un puesto en el reconstituido Senado Galáctico. Poco después, la princesa Leia Organa entró en la sala y debatió con la Canciller Mothma sobre no actuar lo suficiente con los wookiees esclavizados en el planeta Kashyyyk. Tras una breve discusión, una frustrada Leia salió de la reunión a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ackbar por llamarla. Más tarde, el Almirante Ackbar comandó una exitosa campaña para capturar el planeta Kuat y sus astilleros estratégicamente importantes. El gobernador y Moff Pollus Maksim, quien dirigía también los astilleros capituló finalmente. Durante la batalla, las fuerzas de Ackbar perdieron menos naves que sus oponentes imperiales. La pérdida de Kuat supuso un serio golpe para el Imperio Galáctico. Tras la batalla, Leia contactó con Ackbar vía holograma para felicitarle por su papel asegurando la victoria de la Nueva República. Poco después, la Canciller Mothma interrumpió la conversación para informar de que había recibido un informe del Operador, quien quería reunirse con los líderes de la Nueva República. Ackbar ordenó a su oficial de comunicaciones Toktar abrir una vieja frecuencia de la Alianza Rebelde. Su invitado resultó ser la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane, el rostro público del Imperio Galáctico. A pesar de las afirmaciones de Sloane de que ella era el Operador, Ackbar no la creyó. Cuando Sloane se dirigió a Ackbar como Gran Almirante, el mon calamari respondió que ese era un rango imperial y le acusó de haberse apropiado del título. La compañera de Ackbar Kyrsta Agate pronto se unió a la conversación y acusó a Sloane de haberlos engañado. Tras intercambiar algunas puyas, los líderes de la Nueva República y Sloane pasaron al tema que les ocupaba. Cuando Sloane reveló que estaba interesada en iniciar conversaciones de paz con la Nueva República, Ackbar se rizó los barbos de la cara para expresar escepticismo. Sin embargo, accedió a la decisión de la Canciller Mothma de ascender el asunto de las conversaciones de paz al Senado Galáctico. En realidad, las conversaciones de paz eran una estrategia del Imperio para lanzar un ataque contra Chandrila. El Operador era en realidad el Almirante Gallius Rax, quien gobernaba el Imperio desde las sombras. Rax había manipulado a Sloane para que se acercara a la Nueva República para conversaciones de paz como parte de su plan consistente en usar a varios prisioneros liberados para asesinar a los líderes de la Nueva República. Para ello, Rax había insertado en los prisioneros un bio-chip inorgánico que le permitía transmitir señales a sus cerebros. Eso convirtió a los prisioneros en asesinos involuntarios. Luego, el Almirante Ackbar y los oficiales de la Nueva República recibieron a los prisioneros liberados a su llegada a Ciudad Hanna en Chandrila. Después de que Han Solo y Chewbacca consiguieran liderar un alzamiento wookiee en Kashyyyk, Ackbar viajó en su nave Hogar Uno para apoyar a la princesa Leia y al capitán Wedge Antilles en su ataque contra los Destructores Estelares de la órbita del planeta. Después de que Han Solo y Chewbacca sabotearan al Dominio y destruyeran el Viticultor, el tercer Destructor Estelar fue destruido por Ackbar. A pesar de la liberación de Kashyyyk, las fuerzas de la Nueva República pronto recibieron noticias de un ataque en Chandrila. Preludio a Jakku Tras los eventos en Chandrila, Gallius Rax tomó el control de las flotas imperiales y les ordenó reunirse sobre el planeta Jakku para enfrentarse a la Nueva República. Varios meses después, Temmin Wexley y Sinjir Rath Velus descubrieron que el Imperio Galáctico se había reagrupado en Jakku. Informaron a la Canciller Suprema Mon Mothma y a la princesa Leia Organa pero la información fue filtrada a la prensa por el rival de la Canciller Mothma, el senador Tolwar Wartol. Después de que Wartol atacara públicamente al liderazgo de Mothma, el Almirante Ackbar aseguró a la Canciller que había tomado la decisión correcta en ocultar la información puesto que la había obtenido desde hacía menos de un día. Mothma indicó que haría una declaración a la prensa, y Ackbar añadió que enviaría una nave de escolta y droides sonda a Jakku para investigar. El Almirante Ackbar envió a Ardin Deltura en una nave de escolta y envió a varios droides sonda a investigar. Después de que el equipo de escolta confirmara que muchos de los remanentes imperiales se encontraban en Jakku, la Canciller Mothma convocó una sesión de emergencia en el Senado Galáctico y urgió al Senado a apoyar su moción de enviar fuerzas militares al planeta. Sin embargo, su resolución perdió por cinco votos. Tras el voto, Ackbar visitó a la Canciller Mothma para informar de que su moción había fallado. Ackbar destacó que eso significaba que la flota no partiría a Jakku y que el Imperio permanecería allí. Después de que el antiguo oficial imperial Sinjir Rath Velus consiguiera convencer a cinco senadores para que cambiaran sus votos, la Nueva República pudo enviar su fuerza militar a Jakku. Antes de la batalla, el Almirante Ackbar convenció a la comodoro Kyrsta Agate de regresar a su nave de mando. Agate había sido desfigurada durante el ataque en Chandrila y se encontraba desanimada. Cuando Agate afirmó que una luz se había ido de ella, Ackbar la halagó reconociendo la carga de la guerra en ella y por no ceder ante la ira. Cuando Agate expresó dudas acerca de su habilidad para dirigir, Ackbar le aseguró que ninguno de ellos estaba verdaderamente preparado para ello. También añadió que lo mejor que podían hacer era encarar la batalla con el rostro erguido y el corazón claro. Ackbar también reconoció que el Imperio estaba al tanto de su presencia y añadió que estaría listo para una batalla a gran escala. Agate opinó que Jakku podía ser una trampa, y Ackbar le aseguró que estarían preparados. Luego, Agate preguntó si iban a ganar, y Ackbar respondió que sería un honor luchar junto a ella independientemente del resultado de la batalla que estaba por venir. Entonces, los dos se despidieron y asumieron sus puestos de combate. Derrotando al Imperio Durante la Batalla de Jakku, el Almirante Ackbar comandó la flota de la Nueva República. A pesar de superar en número al Imperio Galáctico, la flota de la Nueva República no podía romper las líneas de defensa imperiales. Los Destructores Estelares Imperiales habían formado un perímetro defensivo alrededor del Súper Destructor Estelar Devastador, la nave insignia imperial. Durante la batalla, los destructores abrían un flanco periódicamente para permitir al Devastador disparar contra la flota de la Nueva República. Como resultado, varias naves de guerra de la República fueron destruidas. Mientras comandaba la batalla espacial, Ackbar se puso en contacto con el General Tyben, quien estaba comandando el ataque de tierra vía holograma desde Chandrila. Cuando Tyben opinó que debería estar en Jakku con el teniente Brockaway, Ackbar respondió que necesitaban mantener fuerzas de reserva en Chandrila y la nueva capital Nakadia en caso de que Jakku fuese una trampa. Ackbar entonces atestiguó la rotura de formación del Castigo y su colisión contra el Amistad, explotando ambas naves. Dándose cuenta de que la nave de Agate, el Concordia, se encontraba cerca, Ackbar contactó con la comodoro Agate. Creyendo que estaban en peligro, el Almirante Ackbar ordenó a Agate y su tripulación abandonar la nave. Agate ordenó a sus hombres obedecer pero ella permaneció atrás. Ella se dio cuenta de que la destrucción del Castigo había creado un hueco que permitiría a su nave atacar al Devastador. Mientras el Concordia intercambiaba fuego con el Devastador, Ackbar le ordenó abandonar la nave. Sin embargo, Agate convenció a Ackbar para enviar varias naves a atacar los motores expuestos del Devastador por los flancos. A pesar de una breve discusión, Ackbar finalmente aceptó el sacrificio de Agate y rezó para que la Fuerza estuviera con todos ellos. El Concordia quedó dañado por el Devastador y cayó hacia la superficie de Jakku. No obstante, Agate activó el potente rayo tractor de la nave y arrastró hacia abajo al Devastador con ella. Mientras las dos naves descendían por la órbita de Jakku, Ackbar usó un comunicador para advertir a todos los soldados y pilotos de la Nueva República de que el Devastador estaba cayendo y necesitaban ponerse a cubierto. Mientras la tripulación de Ackbar celebraba lo ocurrido detrás de él, Ackbar no celebró nada y pidió a la Fuerza que protegiera a los soldados de la superficie y que aceptara a Agate como a uno de los suyos. La caída del Devastador cambió el curso de la Batalla de Jakku a favor de la Nueva República. Mientras tanto, la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane unió fuerzas con sus adversarios de la Nueva República Brentin Lore Wexley y Norra Wexley para detener a Gallius Rax, consejero del Imperio, evitando que hiciera explotar a Jakku y las flotas de la República y el Imperio. Tras la batalla, la Nueva República y el Imperio Galáctico firmaron el Concordato Galáctico que terminó con la Guerra Civil Galáctica. La Concordancia Galáctica desmilitarizó e impuso duras sanciones a los remanentes del Imperio. Con el fin de la guerra, la Nueva República centró su atención en restablecer el orden galáctico. Retiro Tiempo después, Ackbar se retiró a su mundo natal de Mon Cala. Tras las revelaciones de Leia Organa como hija de Darth Vader, Ackbar junto con varios otros veteranos rebeldes enviaron mensajes de apoyo a la asediado senadora de la Nueva República. Él y varios veteranos rebeldes y personal de la Nueva República asistieron luego a una reunión en Hosnian Prime, donde Leia estableció formalmente la Resistencia, un grupo paramilitar dedicado a proteger a la Nueva República. La Resistencia En algún momento después de su reclutamiento, Ackbar fue capturado por la Primera Orden. Temeroso de que la Primera Orden lo ejecutara, la Resistencia reunió a un equipo dirigido por el Capitán Hoff, con el único propósito de localizar a Ackbar. El equipo de Hoff finalmente capturó un droide de la Primera Orden llamado O-MR1, que creían que conocía la ubicación de Ackbar. En su camino de regreso a la base de la Resistencia, la nave del equipo se estrelló en Taul, y los únicos supervivientes fueron un grupo de droides, incluyendo a O-MR1, liderados por C-3PO. Los droides comenzaron a seguir una señal que recibieron de una nave de la Primera Orden, pero en su camino fueron atacados por arañas de especias y más tarde por células de asalto, lo que resultó en la destrucción de todos los droides, excepto C-3PO y O-MR1. Los dos droides finalmente encontraron a la nave, pero antes de que pudieran contactar a la Resistencia, comenzó a llover ácido. Se cubrieron bajo el ala de otro nave, pero sabían que si no contactaban con la ayuda pronto, el panel de control se derretiría. O-MR1, que en este momento vio a C-3PO como su amigo, le dijo a 3PO la ubicación de Ackbar, antes de sacrificarse para ponerse en contacto con Poe Dameron en busca de ayuda. Después de que O-MR1 se hubiera derretido, Dameron llegó para recoger a C-3PO, quien le dijo la ubicación de Ackbar. Ackbar estuvo estacionado junto a Leia Organa en D'Qar durante la Batalla de la Base Starkiller. Estuvo también presente cuando R2-D2 y BB-8 revelaron la localización del Maestro Jedi y hermano gemelo de Organa Luke Skywalker. Tras la victoria de la Base Starkiller, Ackbar asistió al funeral de Han Solo, quien murió en la Base Starkiller a manos de Kylo Ren, su hijo. Muerte [[Archivo:Ackbar_on_the_Raddus.jpg|thumb|230x230px|Ackbar en el puente del Raddus]]Tras la Batalla de la Base Starkiller, Ackbar ayudó al resto de la Resistencia a evacuar su base de D'Qar, ordenando a la flota saltar al hiperespacio para escapar de la Primera Orden. Sin embargo, sin que la Resistencia lo supiera, la Primera Orden había desarrollado una tecnología que le permitía seguir el rastro de las naves a través del hiperespacio. La flota de la Primera Orden persiguió a la Resistencia e inició un ataque contra el puente de su nave principal, haciendo que todos sus ocupantes, incluido Ackbar, fueran succionados en el espacio y murieran, con la General Leia Organa como la única superviviente debido a sus habilidades con la Fuerza. La muerte de Ackbar fue más tarde confirmada por la comandante Larma D'Acy. Apariciones * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO: The Phantom Limb'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novelización *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * * ; image #2 * ; image #15 * ; image #16 *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mon calamari Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de la Alianza Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Resistencia